December Love
by EXodus-1257
Summary: Yin and Yang having a great time while Yuck is depressed for everything he had done to the person that he loved very much... Yin. But how will he tell her? Would she still remember him? / YinxYuck, Rated T because there will be some strong language.
1. Prologue

**_This is gonna be my first YinxYuck story on here in this site ^^ I'm trying very hard to make this good ever since the last time I did it was too short and so much fail -_-; So I hope that this will be better than my other one on deviantART. And very sorry if there are ANY grammar or sentence mistakes x.x But I hope you enjoy ;D I'll upload a chapter every Saturday :3 So please be patient and not rush me _**

**Prologue**

The cold air cools everything around it. It's the time of year where people would go inside and stay warm around the fire place or have they're heaters on to warm their houses. Though there is one specific person who isn't enjoying it very well. Far off in the forest is a cave, inside the cave lays a green rabbit. Yuck. He has been staying inside the cave ever since he was created by his "enemies" Yin and Yang. He tried being friendly once, but Yang ruined it and also ruining the chance to be with Yin. That was years ago. He tried to keep her out of his mind. Try hiding the thoughts, but he always wonders what Yin and Yang are doing now. He always thinks that they'd be enjoying their home, staying warm, talking and laughing with each other. The though of it always made him sad. When ever Yin comes to his mind, he would cry for the things he has done to her in the past. Now, he stays in his cave, never coming out. At least that what he thinks. Though, he always thinks what Yin looks like now. He only remembered her being the same age as he was, but they did look a like, but he always wonders how Yin changed the past few years. He knows that the sibling rivalry between Yin and Yang won't change because, after all, they are brother and sister. He still wishes to be with Yin right now, and apologize for everything he had done to her and forgive him. But he knows that it won't happen… though his love for Yin still stayed strong… even that will never happen. Why would a girl want a boyfriend who tried to kill in the past? That was five or six years ago, but he have felt guilty for everything he has done and he want to make things right… even he knows that won't happen.

**[Meanwhile]**

The pink and blue rabbit walking through the snow after getting some things for the house, after their father, Master Yo, told them to. Yin has been staying inside the house for a while ever since Lena left years ago. Though, Yin was glad that Lena because she always thought that Lena wasn't her type of friend to begin with. As for Yang, a bit sad and have talked ever since Lena left. Though, he tries to stay happy when Yin does something that Yang would think is stupid, but he tries not to go too far because he remembers what happened the last time he did went too far. It is also going to be their first time ever going to a school. They don't know what they would expect, but they were prepared to face it. Yin on the other hand, still thinks that there is someone that she haven't seen in a long time… but who could it be?

**R&R :3 I'd really appreciate it ^^ **

**-Juan  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm VERY sorry for the long wait x.x I was at my cousins house to celebrate both my mom's and brother's birthdays because it passed. So I'm very sorry about the whole delay on this chapter. But I also like to thank for the patience as well ^^ This is the first chapter and I did rushed through it, so don't be hard on me, please ^^; Enjoy ;3**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**School In Session **

?: YIN! YANG! WAKE UP!

Yang: *grumbles, half asleep* Five more minutes…

Yin: Yang, please wake up before our dad gets pissed off and have a fit.

Yang: *gets out of his bed, eyes half open* When did you wake up?

Yin: About five minutes you.

Yang: Whatever… why do we have to go to this so called "school"

Yin: Well, since we're getting older, and almost gonna be adults, it's important for us to have an education and get a job when we graduate college.

Yang: How come we can just stay at home and just kick some evil ass like we always do?

Yin: Well there's not that many villains causing trouble nowadays. They either give up or they went somewhere.

Yang: *sighs* Fine, I'll get dressed and see how this will turn out. But I won't like it!

Yin: Just get ready, please. I don't want to be late.

And as you witnessed from what's happening here, Yin and Yang are getting ready for their first days in school. Though, Yang disliked the idea of going to school after hearing a bunch of kids complaining about school and how hard it can be for them, but for Yin, it's just a dream of knowledge and wonder. Able to learn knew things that she never about and hopefully to make new friends. As Yang gets dressed into his clothes, yin was downstairs already having some breakfast while she waits for her twin brother.

Master Yo: So you think Yang will last a day in school?

Yin: Probably not. After seeing the way he's acting, he'll probably go insane when they talk about history, math, chemistry, and all the other stuff.

Master Yo: I kinda think so too. Though, you two should put some jackets on since it is pretty cold out there after that snow storm we had a few days ago.

Yin: Don't worry, dad. We'll take them.

She smiled and walked up to hug him. Yin went back up stairs to get her jacket and her bookbag, and then she went downstairs and waited for Yang once again so he can get his.

Yin: Bro! Come on! What's taking you so long!

Yang: *running down the stairs* I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh! Don't have to rush me every five seconds!

Yin: *giggles* Come on. Bye, dad! See you when we get home! *leaves out the door*

Master Yo: Bye!

Yang: *follows her*

As they step on the white blankets of snow, they began to walk toward the direction of where their school will be. They talked to each other of what might happen in school as they walked there to not make it look like they're just walking in silence.

Yang: You'd think the teachers will be harsh on us?

Yin: I don't know. It depends on what kind of teachers they are. Though, I really hope that maybe there'll be some cute guys.

Yang: Here we go again *rolling his eyes*

Yin: What? I haven't had a boy friend in like six years! I've felt lonely ever since I ended my friendship with Lena!

Yang: Well, I guess you're right about that. But every boy you always think is cute, are all perverts.

Yin: I know…

Yang: Hey, sooner or later there'll be a guy that will like you for the way you are and not because of how you look.

Yin: Thanks, bro *smiles*

Yang could be right, but the odds of that happening could be a fifty/fifty chance. Though, Yin still tries to believe of what her brother says and hopefully it's true and yes, Yin does have a nice body, which is why that every boy she sees, which she'll find him cute, ends up being perverts. She'll grow in disappointment and will stay at home for the whole day and not look for guys. She'll sometimes give it a try the next day, but she always fail when she figures out about them right away. She hopes that the guys at the school their going to are different than the ones she keeps seeing day after day.

* * *

**I know that it's not that great for a first chapter, but I was kinda rushing it -.-; So if you see any mistakes I've made or what I need ti improve on, please tell me because I'd appreciate it if you do ^^ And I'd like to thank _luckyotaku997 _and _AviTaRi _for putting comments on the intro X3 **

**R&R please ^^ Thank you :3 Next chapter on Saturday, I hope ;  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone ^^; Sorry for the HUGE delay of this chapter D: Only because of the whole New Years Eve thing and also my lazyness. So I'm very sorry for the delay of chapters. Also, I'll be adding some of my OC's into this and put in other random names that I can think of as minor characters or whatever :P And one OC I have put in this chapter is Susie! X3 And soon some more if I want to or not o3o So enjoy ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Dating Problems, School, and the Lonesome Rabbit**

As Yin and Yang heads to their, first ever being in one, school Yin kept thinking about what her brother said a while ago. She just hopes that someone would like her for the way she is on the inside and outside, but not just how she looks. When they got to the school, they stood in front of the gates and looked at all the other kids who were either freezing, talking to each other, or probably listening to music on there iPods, mp3 players, etc. Both Yin and Yang were nervous to step inside with all them since it's their first time being in school

Yin: I'm not so sure about this, bro…

Yang: Me neither. You think we should wait till they start heading inside?

Yin: I'll follow whatever you think is best.

Yang: Really? Wow. That's a first

Yin: That doesn't make you the one with all the plans, you know that?

Yang: I know, but still.

Yang grinned while Yin just glanced at him in annoyance. Knowing that he never comes up with plans when it comes to fights. It's usually Yin that does the planning, but they never go as planned because Yang just ignores what she says. They waited till the other kids went inside which seemed like days. Five minutes passed and they were already heading inside. Yin and Yang started following the whole crowd of kids, who are now students, from behind. As they went inside, everyone started staring at them and they backed up at a row of lockers behind them. Both the blue and pink rabbit stood there not knowing what to do. They tried ignoring the stares and began walking to their classrooms.

Yin: This is going to be a rough day

Yang: Yeah. Hope we can make it through.

They sat down on their seats; they waited wondering where the teacher was. All they see or hear are kids talking to each other. Some were standing around and leaning back to the wall, some sitting on the desks and talking to each other about last night or last month. Yin was sitting next to one girl who was being quiet and was looking around and looking at others talk. Didn't seemed depressed nor happy. But Yin talked to her anyway so she could try and make new friends.

Yin: Hi *smiles*

?: Huh? Oh, hi?

Yin: My name is Yin. I'm actually new here, so don't freak out why I'm talking to you all of a sudden.

?: It's okay. Nobody never talks to me that much anyway. My name is Susan. Susan Cryonic. But you can call me Susie.

Yin: Nice meeting you Susie.

Susie: You too, Yin. And your brother is Yang?

Yin: Yeah, how did you know?

Susie: I just remembered about you and Yang. You two saving the town and all from a bunch of villains and other stuff.

Yin: We are always on duty when it comes with that stuff.

Susie: *giggles* I guess its hard work being heroes, huh?

Yin: It's sometimes hard, but it's always worth it having some fun when it comes with fighting a bunch of villains.

Susie: I guess. Have you ever came across with that one person named… uh… damn! I forgot his name, but I know what he looks like!

Yin: What does he look like?

Susie: He looks like you and Yang, but in a green type of color and amber colored eyes. Oh, and has some shaggy fur.

Yin: …You mean… no… that can't be him… you mean… Yuck?

Susie: That's the name! I knew it ended with a 'k'. *smiles*

Yin: Oh, yeah.

As she looks down on the floor, shocked at not remembering the one person that has a big hate on both her and Yang, but her thoughts were cut off as she was hit by a book that was thrown from behind

Yin: OUCH! Who the hell threw that?

She glared at the row of boys, including Yang, who were looking at Yin in shock and fear. Her eyes turned fire red and she began using her magic to lift all of them up in the air. Some of the boys were screaming and some kept begging to get down.

Yin: Which one of you threw that book?

Yang: Yin! Calm down! ...It was the one with the glasses!

?: Huh? But I didn't do anything! I swear! I was standing around listening to them! Wait! I hear foot steps…

They all stopped their yelling and screaming and listened. The boy was right and Yin stopped her magic. The boys and Yang fell down as soon as the teacher entered. He was holding a stack of papers and placed them on his desk.

?: Hello class. My name is Mr. Robert. I'll be your teacher. Why are all of you boys on the floor?

Yang: Don't ask…

Mr. Robert: Come on. Get up and sit down. You're not going to learn by lying down on the floor.

Yang: [I wish I was lying down in my bed at home rather than on the floor]

As they sat down, the teacher gave out the rules of the classroom, showed them their lockers, and had lunch in the cafeteria on their first day.

**[Meanwhile]**

Somewhere off in the forests lies a cave. Inside is where the lonesome, broken hearted green rabbit stays and sleeps. No home, nowhere else to go, he decides to stay in the cave and make it his home. Day and night he usually shed tears at the thought of the pink rabbit. Knowing the horrible things he has done and wished they never happened. The rabbit was sitting on the ground, with his back lying behind the wall of the cave walls.

Yuck: *sighs* There's nothing else to do today. And therefor be nothing to do tomorrow other than finding food and hoping to live throughout this cold hell. I wish I had a home. Somewhere that I can be warm and sleep in. I wish I can see Yin… to tell her that I'm sorry for everything that I had done to her… and her family… I wish I could meet her… but I can't.

The rabbit let his body fall to the ground on his side and he began shedding tears, remembering the horrible things he had done to the person he most dearly love. If only there was a way for him to say he was sorry, but would he be able admit he was to Yin? Would she forgive him? All these thoughts running through Yuck's head as he cries. And soon, he falls asleep with a tear running down his cheek.

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? HOW IS THIS GOING TO WORK? WHY AM I ASKING _YOU_ ALL THESE QUESTIONS? I THINK I SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Yes... I'm very sorry for that interruption, but back into business :D R&R, hope you like it, blah, blah, blah. All that fun stuff ;3**

**And I thank _luckyotaku997, AviTaRi, _and _Fadelight _for reading and reviewing my first chapter ;w; **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Did this chapter at 4 o' clock in the morning |D;;;; And I also added myself in here, so I hope that it's okay for all of you o3o So enjoy chapter 3! ;D**

**

* * *

Chapter 3:**

**Walk In the Forest**

Throughout the day in school, Yin and Yang were trying understanding what classes they're going and what they'll be doing throughout the school year. When school ended, Yin met up with Susie who was standing by the school gates.

Yin: Hey, Susie! How's it going?

Susie: Huh, I'm doing okay. Where's your brother?

Yin: Oh, he's trying to impress some girls

Susie: Really?

Yin: Yeah, pretty much. Him and some other boys who are fighting over **_one _**girl.

Susie: I always knew that all of the boys were really immature, but I didn't know your brother can be immature as well.

Yin: He'll do that sometimes, but not **_all_** the time. So he's kinda mature. I say about average.

Susie: I guess so

As they were talking Yang and some other boys, who kept pushing each other, were trying to ask a girl out, but they were all failing miserably.

Yang: Come on! Go out with me! I'm much better than these jerks!

?1: No me! Not this blue rabbit… thing… whatever! But still!

?2&3: NO ME NOT THOSE TWO!

The girl walked away from them, but threw some drinks at there faces that she was holding. The boys frowned, including Yang, that they didn't get to ask the girl out

Yin: *sighs* Oh, Yang. What am I gonna do with you?

Susie: *giggles* He's a bit funny, you know.

Yin: He is sometimes.

Susie: Also, Yin, don't give that other boy a hard time.

Yin: Which one?

Susie: The one with the glasses, wearing the navy blue scarf, and sweater.

Yin: How come he wasn't with that crowd of boys?

Susie: He's… let's just say that he's not like all boys. He doesn't talk a lot and he doesn't talk to anybody. He rarely talks with anyone except if someone asks him a question or they need help with something. He's always willing to help anyone, but overall, he always seemed shy to talk to anybody or make friends

Yin: You mean he has no friends?

Susie: Not that I know of. Every time people talk crap about him, he tends to ignore it. If it's a person he hates, then he'll ignore him or her just to make them mad or something. Plus, he usually sits by himself and doesn't like being partnered up with anyone. I always see him getting annoyed when that happens.

Yin: What's his name? Maybe I can try to help him one day.

Susie: Hi name's Juan. I'm certain that he'll like someone talking to him nicely. I always see everyone ignoring him or talk some crap to him. He gets really angry very quick like he wants to kill someone. You can see it in his eyes.

Yin: Wow… well I'm sure to help him with that problem.

Susie: Thanks, yin *smiles* Also, you wanna visit my house?

Yin: Well, I don't know if my dad could accept me going somewhere without telling him…

As soon as Yin said that last sentence, Yang comes from behind and starts talking while Susie jumps form him popping out from nowhere

Yang: Don't worry about that, sis! I can tell Master Yo about that!

Yin: Really?

Yang: Yup. I'm pretty sure that he's probably sleeping on his recliner, like always.

Yin: *giggles* Now that I've think of it, he probably is right now. Thanks, Yang! I'll be sure to come back home around 6:00

Yang: Alright! Take care of yourself, sis.

Yin: I know. I'm not 11, you know

She folded her arms as Yang rolled his eyes from her statement that she kept using every time Yin feels like his brother is being over protective about her. Yang left leaving Yin and Susie by themselves.

Susie: Ready to go?

Yin: Sure.

Susie: Okay. I want you to hold onto my shoulder.

Yin: Um… okay?

She did as she was told and soon as she tires to figure out what was going on, she was already warped to a large forest. Her eyes widened in amazement from not knowing that Susie could teleport.

Yin: How in the…?

Susie: Hehe… I forgot that I kinda have powers, too.

Yin: Well, that was kinda unexpected, but cool at the same time! So this is where you live?

Susie: Yup. It usually snows here, which I like. My house is not far from here. Come on!

Susie began walking as Yin looked around the forest and seeing some icicles sticking out of ground. She realized that Susie was already ahead of her and she began to run after her to try and catch up. They walked together as Yin kept looking around the forest. They stopped at a house that was made completely out of ice. Yin, eyes widened, finally realized what Susie was.

Susie: This is my home. Pretty cool, huh?

Yin: Yeah. Are you an Icerexian?

Susie: Huh? Oh, yup! I have my necklace to prove it as well.

Susie showed Yin her necklace which had a crystal shaped, icicle on it.

Yin: Wow… I read about your people including the fire tribe as well!

Susie: Oh, those people… anyways go inside my house. I need to do something very quick, okay?

Yin: Alright then.

Yin went inside the ice-like house as Susie goes towards the back of her house. She stops at a cave and knocked on the cave walls with a rock on the ground.

Susie: Hey! Yuck! Come out!

She yelled and came out the green rabbit who is squinting his eyes from coming out of his cave and finally seeing sunlight. He stayed inside the cave for a couple of days and every once in a while, Susie will give him some food so it could last him for a few days till he needs more r is staving from hunger.

Yuck: What is it?

Susie: I brought you some food. Hope I didn't bother you.

Yuck: No, you didn't bother me.

Susie: Also… Yin is here as well.

Yuck froze as soon as he heard the name that, the one who he kept dreaming for days. Now, he have to hope that Yin, the one who he loved, doesn't find out that he's there. Or he's afraid that something bad might happen that no one knows.

* * *

**End of chapter 3! :D BTW, Icerexian (Ice-r-ex-ian) is Susie's people. The Infernosias are her people's rival. Just to let you know -3- And sorry that this is a crappy chapter so far -.-;  
**

**What's gonna happen next! OwO Find out on the next chapter |3 R&R please and thank you! :3**

**And also, I'll be answering your comments since I don't want to be rude and just read them and delete them ^^; So very sorry that I didn't answer your previous comments/reviews D:**

_**luckyotaku997**_**/ Thank you for liking the chapter X3 And I guess you can feel bad for them, lol. I don't blame them |3 And I'm doing these fanfics for YYY because I still have some interest in it and I also know that some people are quitting YYY. A lot of people are going to have some interests and they're going to get tired of doing YYY. It's their decisions and we can't change that U.U**

**_AkiraAiri_/ Hello there ^^ Glad that you're enjoying this so far :3 And YinxYuck is my favorite couple, too, along with YinxYang .w.;;**

**_AviTaRi_/ I'm pretty sure that ALL the boys might've freaked out after Yin scared the living lights out of them ewe Their lucky she didn't go all evil on them o3o (Though it would be awesome since I like evil yin a lot |3). And yes, very sad for Yuck u.u but I'm pretty sure that he'll tell Yin that he loves her in the later chapters ;3 And thank you ;w; For once, I can take my time making these! :D Yay for lazyness |D *shot***

**Thank you for the comments for the people that commented! :D Make me a happy person! X3  
**


	5. Background Info: Susie

**This is some back ground information about my FAVORITE OC, Susie! w I freakin' like this OC, I don't know why :D So this is some information about her since there's some people that actually like her, besides me X3**

* * *

**Name:** Susan Cryonic/ Susie

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** White fur, wear a long sleeved light-blue shirt, dark blue pants, and always wear a blue scarf. She wears a necklace, that has a crystal shaped icicle on it, that was given by her mother

**Species:** Rabbit

**Bio: **Lived in the place where it was winter-like and always snows, but her village never get sunken by the snow. Her people believed that their god of ice protects them. A man who has mystical powers and can control the element: ice. Susie wasn't homeless. She had a family which she dearly loved. She learned a lot of things from her mother than from her father. One day, the goddesses of ice and fire crossed paths and started a war between their people. It didn't last for long till one day a monster appeared and was destroying both the villages of fire and ice. Both gods settled their differences and worked together to fight the monster. They defeated the monster and soon, both the people of fire and ice became allies. Though, that never lasted very long. One villager of the Infernosias despised the people of ice. He set up a little rebellion against the Icerexians and sooner than they knew it, they were at war against them. Both the gods of ice and fire fought each other. Susie was hidden away inside a little igloo like home and was told to never to come out till it was over. It did end when both the gods unleashed their most powerful attacks, which collided and killed both of them and the people of fire and ice. Susie came out of her little protected igloo and went to find her parents, but only to find them lying dead on the snow. She left her village, but made a proper burial for her parents before she left. She found a home that is far away from a town that is south of her ice-like home. Every once and a while she would visit her parents grave and always talk to them, like she talking to their spirits.

**Powers:** Controls the element of ice and learned some bit of magic from her mother and father.

**Likes:** Listening to music, singing alone or with someone, making friends, helping others, and anything around her that is cold (Her skin is much colder when it's touched by someone. Somewhere around 3 degrees or lower)

**Dislikes:** Anybody that knows fire or is related to anyone of the fire tribe, anything that his hot, people pulling pranks on her, and people calling her a freak because of who she is

**Quotes:** "I'd be freezing too if you were sitting by me… oh wait… I'm not! HA!"

"Why… is it… so freakin… HOT HERE?"

"Let me help you or I'll freeze your ass off. Which will you take? If you take the good one, I'll give you a cookie!"

* * *

**Thus she was meant to be! 8D This is just something extra ^^ I'll be answering your comments in the next chapter, so don't worry ;3 And yes, she'll give you cookie if you let her help you with anything even if you're injured or anything w She'll be gladly to heal you and give you a cookie instead of a lolipop .w.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone ;3 Back and right on time! ^^ Sorry that this chapter is crappy XP I was doing this at 6 or 7 o' clock in the morning -3-;; So please forgive me on the mistakes that I made on this D: But anyways enjoy! 8D**

**

* * *

Chapter 4:**

**Remembering the Past**

Yuck: Wait… Yin is… here?

Susie nodded while Yuck was panicking a little after knowing that Yin is there. He tried to think of a way to try and talk to her instead of feeling nervous and going on the defensive position, trying to avoid her and hoping she doesn't see him.

Susie: What are you gonna do?

Yuck: I'll think about this… you go back with her… I need some time alone to think of something, okay?

Susie: Okay then.

She walked away from the cave entrance and went back inside her house, already finding Yin looking around her house.

Susie: I hope I didn't interrupt your little exploration of my house.

Yin: Huh? Oh! Sorry, Susie. I was jut looking around, that's all. Also, who are these two people in this photo? Your parents?

Yin handed Susie a photo of her and her parents when she was much younger. She smiled a little while looking at the photo, but also tried and force back the tires that were dwelling up in her eyes.

Susie: Yeah, my mom and dad. I kept this picture so I could remember them. It some times cheers me up when I'm sad. You want me to get you something to drink? Like some water?

Yin: Water is fine, thank you.

Susie went to the kitchen, opened a cabinet and grabbed some glasses. She filled them with water, went back to Yin and gave her a glass. As soon as Yin grabbed the glass, she heard some knocking from the door. The door opened and there stood Yuck. Yin, eyes widened, stood there for a moment and let go of her glass of water. Susie knew what was gonna happen, so she quickly went and grab the glass just as it nearly hit the ground.

Susie: Phew! I need these glasses for something, you know?

Yin didn't listened to her comment, but stood there looking at Yuck. Yuck came inside and tried forcing a smile, but didn't have the will to do so.

Yuck: Hi, Yin… long time, no see.

Yin: Yuck… how…? Wha…?

Yuck: *sighs* Yin… please. I don't want to fight you. I'm not gonna attack you or anything. You don't attack me, I won't attack you. Okay?

Yin: …okay then…

Susie: …I'll leave you two alone… *leaves the room*

Yin: So… uh… wanna take a walk… and talk to each other?

Yuck: Sure… I guess. I got nothing better to do than sitting in cave.

Yin felt kind of bad for Yuck when he said that. Knowing that she didn't see him for a long time, he probably doesn't have nowhere else to live or go. Yin walked out the front door and began walking with Yuck following her by her side.

Yin: Haven't seen you in a long time, huh…?

Yuck: Yeah…. I guess so.

Yin: Yuck, I was wondering from long ago… what was your purpose for trying to kill me and my brother, Yang?

Yuck: Huh? Oh… I really don't know. I don't know why I kept on trying, as well. I just kept making plans and such. It never crossed my mind on why I wanted to kill you and your brother. Maybe jealousy. Revenge? Something else? I don't know. I don't want to talk about it… I've changed ever since. I don't have the desire to cause pain to someone or ruling the world. That all in the past.

Yin: Oh… okay. Also… when you were disguised as Brett, trying to take away my powers by pretending to be my boyfriend, in disguise, were you really faking it? You know, being my boyfriend in a disguise?

Once Yuck heard that, he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Flashbacks of that experience made him remember the feeling of when he kissed Yin, but that was only to drain her powers and use it against her and her brother, Yang. He was afraid that Yin would ask about that some day and now he has feared the worst.

Yuck: I… don't understand your question?

Yin: *sighs* Were you really trying not be my boyfriend, but just pretending for trying to hurt me and Yang?

Yuck: Oh… well… um… yes, I guess…

Yin felt a little like her heart was ripped out after hearing his response. She never knew if he was pretending or not during that time, but she now knows that he was since Yuck was the person that wanted to destroy her and Yang. Though, it made her a little sad inside knowing that this used to be true, but since it's the present, she wondered how much Yuck has changed after everything he had done. Does he still have little desire to killing her and Yang? Or what he said about himself being changed was true?

* * *

**End of Chapter 4! .w. I think some of you remember the episode Falling Yin Love when Yin tries to find a boyfriend and found Brett (Who is Yuck in disguise -3-). So Yuck/Brett tries to drain Yin's powers, but Yang tried to stop them from dating (I think? I don't remember u3u). Though, it was too late and Trent kissed Yin, which drained all her away. And I think you know what happened next after that, Yuck and Yang fight each other, Yin grabbed the gloves that Yuck used, drained Yucks powers and her back, and kicked him out of the house o3o Long summary is long Oo;But anyway, on to the comments! :D**

**_AviTaRi/ _Yes, who knew that Susie knew him all this time while Yin and Yang kicked some evil ass every day o3o And yeah, Vee and her amazing stories. Which actually got me into this site. I really liked all of them and loved the sequals to them as well, but it was very sad that she's not going to do YYY anymore. Oh well. Though I do like the stories that she's right now. (All on Touhou Project) Which she got me addicted on it 3 I keep listening to music on it and can't stop ;3; And thank you for saying something nice about Susie ;w; Even though she may be shy, and sometimes unfriendly to other people, I still like Susie! w Probably one of my favorite OC's that I made and liked because of her personality ^^**

**_luckyotaku997_/ Thank you liking Susie OwO I'm pretty sure she'll be happy about that w And yeah, I know how you feel sometimes, but hey, we liked the stories they made and enjoyed them. Though, there's gonna be other people like me that will always keep YYY alive with stories... if I'm not lazy o3o;;;**

**R&R please 83 Thank you for reading this and commenting ^w^ Makes me a very happy panda 83 ...and I don't know why I said that 83;;;;  
**


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay, very sorry that I didn't posted a chapter last Saturday x.x Again, I was lazy to do anything -_- So I'm gonna post this chapter and then when I wake up, I'll make another chapter for today. (It's 9:02 am over here o3o;;) So like I said, very sorry for not putting a chapter up :( But enjoy! ^^;;;**

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

**Emotions, Complications, and the Over Protective Brother**

After two minutes of walking far off from Susie's house, they walked back without a word. Yin hurt inside and Yuck nervous, distracted by something else other than trying to look at Yin's face. He keeps mumbling to himself while Yin tries to figure out what he's talking about, trying not to draw any attention that she's listening to his random mumbles. They got to Susie's house minutes later. Susie standing outside her house, waiting for them to come back and probably worried of what they were doing while walking together.

Susie: Are you two okay?

Yin: Yeah… we're okay. We just talked to each other, that's all.

Yuck: Yeah… what she said.

Susie: Oh, okay then.

Yin: Well, I need to get home or Yang and my dad will get worried and wonder where the hell I've been.

Susie: Okay then. Thank you for dropping by as well. Sorry that we didn't do much, but maybe next time when you come visit!

Susie's sentence made Yuck a bit uncomfortable and a bit more nervous. Trying to hide his feelings if Yin keeps visiting randomly. Can it get anymore worse then what he's in now? Probably, though he has to tell her sooner or later. He knows what might happen to himself if he doesn't tell her soon. He tries to not think about it and just went back to his cave. Yin just looked at him with a very worried face. Still thinking why he was talking to himself, but she tries to keep that off her mind. She waved goodbye to Susie and teleported back home.

When Yin got inside her house, Yang was sitting on the couch playing videogames, as usual, and Master Yo sleeping on his recliner. Also, he usually does. Though, it's funny seeing him sleeping there while she and her brother can get away with anything. Mostly anything.

Yin: Hey, Yang.

Yang: Hey, sis. So how was it?

Yin: You mean the visit to Susie's? It was fine. We didn't do much, though.

Yang: Aww. That's boring. I thought you had something better to talk about!

Yin: Well… there's this one thing that happened.

Yang: Really? What was it?

Yin: Um… I met Yuck…

And instantly, Yang froze for a second and jaw dropped from hearing a name of an enemy that he fought years ago. Hi controller also slipped out of his hands like it was scraped with butter. Yang shook his head trying to be calm and not rage on her sister for seeing an enemy they fought.

Yang: Okay… now tell me what you said isn't true. Please tell me that you're kidding…?

Yin: Yang! I'm not kidding! I'm dead serious! He lived with Susie this whole time!

Yang: Did he hurt you or anything? Any scratches? Bruises?

Yin: No, Yang! He didn't hurt me nor he attacked me… but we talked to each other.

Yang: Yin, how many times have I told you to never talk to anybody that is our enemy? You usually do that when you were evil and-

Yin: Don't bring that up. I've had enough of you talking about how I was turned evil because of that stupid fucking birdbrain. And I know Yang, but… he seemed changed.

Yang: Oh no… not this again. That what HE said the last time we met him.

Yin: Yang, he was honest from that day! You knocked the corrupted Yuck back in! If you'd listen to him then he wouldn't have kicked our asses like he used to!

Yang: Well… yeah that was an accident, but you don't know if he was lying!

Yin: Ugh! You're useless to talk to!

Yin marched to her room, enraged at her brother for not understanding. Yang stood there confused and also angry for Yin meeting an enemy of theirs. Though, he knows that Yin would get over her cranky mood the next day. He sat back down on the couch and continued playing his videogame when a sudden knock came from the door. He got back up and opened the door to see who it is. There stood a boy wearing glasses, navy blue sweater, and navy blue pants. Yang remembered him from school. He wonders why he came here?

Yang: Hi, uhh…?

Juan: Juan. Nice to meet you, Yang.

Yang: Um… Juan… why are you here?

Juan: I'm only here to give you a warning and also your sister.

Yang: Um, okay then. Can I know what my warning is, exactly?

Juan: Okay then.

He walked up to Yang, grabbed him by the shirt and pulled Yang toward him that they're facing face to face. Yang, scared and nervous of what he's doing and seeing some hatred in his eyes.

Juan: Blaming me when I hadn't done anything was your biggest mistake you ever done. Don't mess with me or you'll wish that you never met me. You're lucky that I hadn't pull out a blade on you.

Yang: You're joking! You don't have any weapons!

Once Yang said that, Juan pulled out a knife and held it to Yang's neck. Yang, terrified and wished this was all a dream trembled and praying that this could be over and wake up, if he is dreaming. Juan smiled evilly, but let go of Yang's shirt and took a few steps back. His smile faded and he just looked at the ground. Not wondering what to do, Yang just walked up to him.

Yang: Are you okay…?

Juan: …yeah… I'm okay. Sorry that I did that to you. I don't know what I was doing.

Yang: Hey, don't worry about it. Do you want anything to relax with or something else?

Juan: Can I get some water…?

Yang: Sure, I'll get some for you, dude.

* * *

**End of chapter! 8D Okay, if you all haven't noticed by now, Yuck's mumbling is foreshadowing something later w You'll see in the later chapters... if I do make them, lol**

**_AviTaRi/ _lol, thank you remind me about that ^^ I fixed it when I read that so thank you for telling me :D I'm pretty sure he can... though since he loves her, I think it would be hurting him on the inside if Yin told him about the hurtful past between the two of them. I would if some girl told me about that and I loved her. **

**Thank you for the comment(s) everyone ^^ Really appreciate it! :D R&R please! :3 Thank you! X3  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone ^^; Very sorry for the huge delay D| I'v been lazy, as usual, and keep forgetting to do these ; so here's this chapter and soon gonna make another one becasue I owe you guys another one from my lazyness :3 See? I'm a nice person! w**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**The Darkness That's Caged from the Light**

Juan sat down on the couch quietly while Yang went to get Yin so she could company him. Don't know what he would do if he was by himself especially since Master Yo is always sleeping and can't get waken by anything known to man, at least that what Yang thinks.

Yang: Yin! Yin can you come here, please! Listen, I know that you're mad at me, but for once, please don't leave alone with this guy that came and also tried to _threaten_ me!

He stood there for at least four or five minutes waiting for a response, but nothing. Then the door opened and Yin was standing near the doorway. Still looked a bit, but it seems she calmed herself down.

Yin: What are you talking about? What guy?

Yang: A person named Juan came here wanting to warn you, and me, about something. I don't know!

Yin: Wait, you said his name is Juan?

Yang: Yeah, why? You know him?

Yin: No. Susie told me about him. What is he doing here?

Yang: Uh… I just _told_ you already!

Yin: *sighs* I'll see what he wants to tell me. And how did he threaten you?

Yang: He held a knife to my neck! I was scared out of my mind!

Yin: You get what you deserved.

Yin left the hallway while Yang was confused for what said. Yin went to the room that Juan was in. She try to see if he was normal or is threat to them, but she went to where he was and started talking to him not knowing what danger she was in.

Yin: Hi?

Juan: Huh? Oh, hi, Yin.

Yin: How did you know my name? I never met you.

Juan: I have my sources to know who is who.

Yin: Like spying?

Juan: Well… kind of. But that's not the point why I came here, besides getting angry at Yang for blaming me on what I didn't even do.

Yin: Oh yeah, school. Very sorry about that. I didn't know.

Juan: It's okay. It happens to me all the time. I got used to it anyway.

Yin: Susie told me about you, Juan. She said that you're a nice guy and not like the others, I guess.

Juan: Oh, Susie. She's a great friend. I usually talk to her when I'm in a bad mood or upset.

Yin: That's sweet. So how were you spying me and know me?

Juan: Well, when Susie told me about Yuck, I knew that this could be a bad idea to keep him there. There are some things you don't know what happened to him while you were having some fun time with your brother with every villain known to man.

Yin: What do you mean _I_ don't know what happened to him?

Juan: Well, you know that day when he said he changed from whatever place he said that beat the good right into him.

Yin: Yeah. I actually believed him, but Yang was being overprotective, as usual, and kicked the evil back into him.

Juan: Well, that was probably a bad thing for Yang to do. He actually did change, but what Yang did was worse. That's why he tried to gain revenge on you two. Though he always gets defeated and he eventually gave up. That's why you haven't seen him in a long time. Soon he began to change by himself and eventually turned good. But… he can't be like that forever.

Yin: What are you saying? What do you mean that he can't be good forever?

Juan: I've been looking out for Susie and trying to protect her from him because I've been hearing him talking to himself. First he has a normal voice, but then it turns to a different voice just full of rage and hatred. I'm always afraid that he might hurt Susie.

Yin: Are you saying that his personality is split in half?

Juan: I'm not quite sure. That's something that could describe me. I'm a good person, but if something makes me mad or angry… or anything for that matter, I'll lose control and start hurting people. I hurt Susie before… and I'm trying not to let that happen again.

Yin: So… what you're saying is that Yuck has some sort of personality that's trying to take control over him? Like possessing?

Juan: Something like that, but yes. I eventually get myself into more danger by trying hearing him very closely next to his cave. I always hear him talking to himself. Always saying, "Get out! Get out! You don't belong here! You can't control me!" I didn't know what to do, but just listen as there are two different people inside one person trying to gain control over to one another.

Yin: So that was why Yuck was talking to himself earlier when we were walking back… he was talking to his inner, evil self.

Juan: Yes. I also followed you and Susie so I can keep an eye of his actions and behavior. And soon enough he feels weak when he's around you.

Yin: What do you mean?

Juan: Let's just say… actually, I'll let you figure that out by yourself or Yuck will you about his secret.

Confused as she was, she didn't know what to think, but the words "He feels weak when he's around you" made her blush a bit. She try to take that off her mind knowing that it's probably impossible that Yuck could have any feelings for her.

Yin: So how do you know when he starts to lose control?

Juan: I'm not quite sure, but he's gonna snap sooner or later if that rage keeps building up. I don't know what kind of a threat he will oppose.

Yin: Well if he does start losing control over himself, I'll try to calm him down and hopefully he doesn't start a rampage on the town…

Juan: If you're gonna try and do that, I think this riddle will try to help you. Darkness that's caged from the light. Upon hell and heaven where they would fight. Trapping the darkness by Helios's blazing star. Let no light be corrupted by the shadows. And let the demon from within get burned in ashes.

Yin was surprised by that "riddle". Seemed like a old saying people would say long ago, but he seems to be helpful either way to trying to figure out things like that. But she never expected him to say something like that. Very creepy, but it seemed to make sense to her of what he was saying. She nodded to make him know that she understood what he said.

Juan: I better leave now. It's getting late. Also, if you're planning on getting Yuck back to normal, be careful and… don't let him hurt Susie… please?

Yin: *smiles a little* I'll make he doesn't hurt her, Juan. He won't hurt your little crush.

She grinned and Juan blushed a bit, but smiled a bit. He nodded and began walking out the front door. He left and soon the room was quiet once again. Nothing but silence. Just like the shadows that consumes Yuck right about now.

* * *

**End of chapter 6 ^^ So far it's going great and soon there will be some action! 3 I'm gonna have fun on the nest chapter -w- It's gonna be fun for me, but probbably scary for you o3o At least that's what I'm planning -3- Alright. The same time of the week again! COMMENTS! 8D**

**_AviTaRi_/ Well Juan is kinda like Flipy, but he's neutral and doesn't have voices in his head... unless there telling him about cookies o3o But the funny thing that Juan is my name and I added myself into this story so it won't feel boring just having three or four characters in this :P It's always best to add some characters to keep the story going smoothly o3o And I like HTF :D XD**

**_luckyotaku997_/ Been a while since you commented, ey? o3o And be afraid of him... be very afraid of him! :3**

**Thank you for the reviews and also reading this everyone ^^ I really appreciate it very much! w Makes me a happy panda 83 R&R ;3**


	9. Chapter 7

**I told you I would post another chapter :3 How nice am I? w Anways, chapter 7 is-a-go ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**The Demon Within**

Yuck: Just shut up! Leave me alone! You can't control me forever!

E Yuck: Haha. What makes you think that _I_ can't control you? I'm your half personality. You can't escape the pain. You can't escape the suffering! You can't escape the one true love.

Yuck: Shut up! I'm not letting you out and take control over me and start chaos on this world! I won't let you hurt anyone including Yin!

E Yuck: I can't believe I'm hearing this. Your love with yin just makes you weak! The more you're with her, the more nervous you are, the more you open my cage to freedom, the more powerful I become! Nothing you can do can stop me! I will bring this world to the depths of hell itself. The world will burn from my hands. Ashes after ashes. Let the blood of millions rain down on this pathetic world. As I make it my own paradise.

Yuck: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

As Yuck keeps yelling his inner-self to leave, Susie was standing near the entrance of the cave, listening every word. Already frightened, she doesn't know what to do next. She was scared if he finds out that she has been listening to her for over a minute or so. She slowly tries to walk back to her house before he could figure out who was there.

E Yuck: Shut up! You can't take over me now! You can't trap me inside your pathetic little mind of yours! I will bring this world to the flames and there's nothing you can do about it! And you!

Susie stopped for moment, frozen and motionless and already her heart was beating faster than normal. She stood there and began to run to the woods. Yuck runs after her and trying to capture her. Susie kept zigzagging through trees to keep herself hidden and hopefully he won't know where she ran, but she could here the crunching of snow behind her getting closer as she ran. She kept running, and running, and running till she stopped and found a little hole in a tree. She crawled into it and stayed as far back so no light was shown to reveal any part of her body. She heard Yuck walking slowly by. Every crunch of snow she hears, her hearts beats much faster, hoping she won't get caught. She tries not to move or make a sound.

E Yuck: Hello? Come here little girl. Come out where ever you are. I won't hurt you. Come out and we can be friends, you and me. Don't hide from me. I know you're out there somewhere. I promise I won't hurt you… yet.

She closed her eyes, hoping he would go away. Minutes later, she heard nothing but the howling winds. She opened her eyes and peeked out a little to see if he was still there. Nothing. She slowly crawled out of the hole until she was grabbed by the neck from behind. He heart was beating rapidly and she's already panicking. She's trying to get him to let go, but she couldn't. She couldn't move a muscle for some reason. She tries kicking him, but with no luck to let him budge.

E Yuck: Hello there, darling. Now why would you run away and hide like a coward? Hmm? Don't be afraid of me. I'm not gonna hurt you.

Susie: Please… let me… go… and leave… Yuck alone…!

E Yuck: *laughs manically* Yuck? He's not listening right now. Only me. Now if you would be so kindly to stop moving around and obey me.

Susie: Go to… hell! I'd never… listen… to a bastard like… you! You're not the real Yuck… that I know… let him get his body… back…

E Yuck: I don't think that's gonna happen, sweetheart. Now shut up.

Susie tries yelling, but couldn't. She was starting to suffocate from the hold of her neck. She's starting to see everything all blurry. She tries to not to pass out, but she can't fight until Yuck lifted his hand in front of her face. Confused and scared, she doesn't know what he was gonna do to him. His hands started glowing in a dark black, purple aura. Susie began to feel strange till she realized what he was doing. She tires to fight it, but soon, she stood still with her eyes wide open, only showing the pupils in her eyes fade leaving the color of her eyes, as she was in control by Yuck.

E Yuck: Beauty can be the most powerful of weapons, but when it comes to a person that someone loves, it's impossible to defeat. Oh how cute that boy loves you, but I don't think you know that for now, but… it's always hard fighting the one person you truly love the most. Knowing that you can't hurt her because she's the same person from outside, but on the inside, she's like a jagged knife ready to cut you open and take your heart away. Let the days of blood rain begin my friend.

Susie: …yes master…

* * *

**I definitely went the evil die for this =w= I feel bad for Susie ;^; But I have to make this one DX Well this is gonna be the chapters that will start the whole action sequences :3 And so far I like how this went o3o Lots of suspense, tension, and a bit of fear ^^**

**R&R :3 Thank you! X3  
**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! :D Now, I'm VERY sorry that I haven't written a chapter in such a long time ;A; My birthday came up, lazyness, ISAT testing for two weeks, and... yeah ^^; So don't worry because I didn't quit on this ;3 So forgive me or my absence ^^;;;; Enjoy chapter 8 xD;;;;;;**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Let the Days of Blood Rain Begin My Friend**

The next day, Yin and Yang were in school already in their math class. Already noticing that Susie didn't come in the morning, Juan and Yin worry and wonder why she didn't came. As the long hours that seemed like years go by, they finally got out of school and started talking to each other when they met up.

Yin: Have you heard anything from Susie?

Juan: No... nothing.

Yang: Why you think she's not here?

Yin: I really don't know. Are you sure that she's never absent, Juan?

Juan: I'm positive. She'd never miss out school like this… I'm really worried.

Yin: Me too

Yang: …Yuck

As soon as Yin heard that, she was filled with rage knowing that Yuck can't hurt Susie nor anyone else. She knows that he might've changed for the better, but it seems Yang can't believe her or anybody else.

Yin: Are you fucking kidding me?

Yang: Hey! Susie is keeping a well known enemy of ours! How else would she not be here?

Yin: Yang, I swear to god I'll-

Juan: No… he maybe right.

Yin paused for a minute before trying to threat her brother. Though, she knows that Yang may be right and what Juan told her yesterday, it could be possible.

Juan: Like I said. Sooner or later, the corrupted Yuck will come out if he gets weaker… oh no! NO! NO!

Juan fell to his knees already knowing that Yuck could have already turned evil and taken Susie hostage or worse. He cried already thinking that this is his fault. Yin knelt down to him and put her hand on her shoulder.

Juan: I should have been looking out for her like I was! I shouldn't have left home! I knew I had a bad feeling about something! This is my fault!

Yin: No it's not, Juan. We'll try to get her back. We'll work together, right Yang?

Yang: Yeah, I guess.

Yin just gave him a glare after that sarcastic-like response. Juan kept sobbing as tears run down his cheek.

Yin: Listen, we'll go there and see if she's okay or not, alright? All three of us.

Yang: Do you know how to get to her house?

Yin: I really don't know. She lives far away from here towards the forest.

Juan: I-I can get us there…

Yin: Really? You know how to teleport?

Juan: Yeah. I have powers too as well. It's basically my mark, symbol that gives me the power, but I think I've gotten these ever since, though never knew about them till a few years earlier.

He takes off his sweater and pulled up his long sleeve to show a mark on his right arm. Yin and Yang were wide eyed as they see that it was skin cut through to make that mark.

Juan: It means Soul of Torment.

Yin: That's freaky… how did you get that?

Juan: That's only personal. I can't tell anyone because it's my own memory which made me half evil and good. I don't want to remember it again.

Yin: Okay then… well let's go to her place. Now!

Juan: Okay then… I just hop she's okay…

Yin and Yang grabbed his shoulders and they were teleported to the frosty, white forest. They began walking to Susie's house as silence grew between them. Yin had other thoughts in her mind. She kept thinking of her one dream last night with Yuck. For some reason, she felt comfortable dreaming of him. She never seemed cranky or bossy when she wakes up in the morning. Is she in love with him? That can't be, she thought. But thinking of Yuck actually cleared her away of the surroundings. Like she was walking in a quiet, peaceful meadow. She then thought that she was looking at yuck, but then when her mind was cleared off by something else, she hit a tree and fell to the ground on her rear.

Yin: Ooooow…

Yang: SIS! COME ON! WE'RE HERE!

Yin: Huh? I'm coming!

She ran to catch to catch up to them and they finally see her house. It seems intact. No destruction or anything. They all went inside to look for her

Yang: Damn! It's freaking cold!

Juan: She likes it when it's cold. She never likes it when it's hot, so that's why she chose to live here.

Yang: Then she needs to buy a heater one day!

All three of them searched every room in her 'house' which was actually a mountain, but she made it her house. How she did it? No one knows. Yin walked to the upper level of her house and found a single room there. She opened the door and inside stood Susie, motionless and staring out her window.

Yin: Susie! You're okay!

Though, Susie stayed quiet. She stood there as Yin's heart raced with fear and caution. Yin slowly walked towards her, trying to be cautious and prepared for whatever is going to happen.

Yin: Susie…? Are you okay?

Susie: …I am, Yin… are you here to play with us?

Yin: Us?

Susie: Me and my master…

She turned around, showing no emotion in her eyes, but just a blank, dark tunnel. Yin stood there in shock and began to walk away slowly. She was trembling and then Susie began walking slowly towards her.

Yin: Susie… please tell me you're okay…?

Susie: I am okay… my master made me feel a lot better. I don't have to cry, be happy, be scared, or anything. I have nothing…

Yin: Who… is your master?

E Yuck: That would be me, sweetheart.

As Yin tuned around behind her, she see the blazing eyes of her own enemy standing before her. She gasped, but was hit in the head with a bat. She went down to the floor, unconscious.

E Yuck: *laughs manically* Drag her to our secret room I made, little girl.

Susie: Yes my master… whatever you wished for.

Susie dragged Yin's body to a secret room which was dark and empty. Not knowing when she'll wake up, the waiting game already begun.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! ...I think... o3o This took me a lot to think about what wil happen in this chapter since I haven't written anything for this in a while ^^; So forgive of my bad sentences and whatnot ^^;; Now onto the comment(s)! :D**

**_AviTaRi/ _Yes, Susie it taken control over Yuck :c Much as I hate doing that to my favorite OC ;^; Well, I knew it wasn't scary once I finished it. So my plan failed D: Oh well -3- I don't think you have a mental problem because I do that all the time XD Though, I'm very paranoid o3o Like VERY paranoid O3O;;;**

**Thank you guys for commenting on this and liking it! :D R&R X3 Thank you :3  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! How are ya'll doing today? Good? Well that's great! Here's another chapter for ya and thank you for the three comments from my other chapter as well! ;w; IT makes me a very happy camper! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**The Faults That Separates Us**

Yang: Yin! Where are you? Yin?

Juan: You still haven't found her?

Yang: Does it look like I found her?

Juan: …sorry. Just saying.

Yang: Just keep looking for her and your girlfriend!

Juan: *blushes a bit* She's not my girlfriend. She's jut my friend. Nothing more.

Yang: Whatever. Keep searching the whole house

As Juan and Yang check every room in the "house" out of a mountain, Juan discovers a room with a bunch of writing on the walls.

Juan: YANG!

Yang: What is it?

Juan: Come up here! Now! You might want to see this!

Yang went to where he was which was the top of the mountain house and finally got to the top after going up a bunch of stairs. As he came into the room, he noticed a little puddle of blood on the ground and then noticed the writing that was written with blood. Yang panicked a bit hoping Yin was okay already thinking about the blood on the ground. As Yang tries to take the thoughts out of his mind Juan read what was written on the wall.

Juan: "_If you are reading this, then you know that the girls are captured as my hostages. I came out of the light and, once again, able to bring darkness to this pathetic world. There will be blood shed, and there will be the dying screams of innocence. As long as I'm still here, you won't be able to stop me from taking over this world. Blood rain shall fall over hell itself. And hell has already begun._"

Yang: Who wrote this?

Juan: I have a feeling Yuck… he's gone completely corrupted.

Yang: So you mean he captured Yin and whatever that other girl's name is?

Juan: I'm afraid so.

Yang: I knew that Yin shouldn't be with him! I KNEW IT! And this is your fault for us coming here just to see if your stupid girlfriend was safe or not! Yin was captured from that bastard because of you!

Juan: Hey! Listen to me! Yuck loves Yin and I don't know if you didn't noticed, but Yin actually wanted to come here more than you think! Her being around Yuck was the reason why he finally let out the evil within him to take control over him! It makes him weaker!

Yang: Wait… you're kidding me about him loving her… please tell me you're kidding.

Juan: *sighs* No, I'm not. I've been spying on him and also making sure that Susie is safe for a while now. I've heard the nice things he said about Yin and how he wishes to see her again. But this situation is much different because his evil self wants her, and also you, dead and gone from this planet so he can be able to spread darkness over this world. I know more than you think Yang.

Yang: So… Yin was right about him being nice all this time…?

Juan: Yes! She has been right ever since you knocked the evil out of him once before! You were too fucking stupid to even believe it! And now you're finally realizing it after all these years and yesterday to even figure it out!

Yang: …oh…

As they stood there with just the chirping of birds, Yang fell to the ground and began to cry thinking of the mistakes he has made over the years.

Yang: …I can never stop making mistakes for the life of me… it always ends up either me or Yin almost getting killed or getting into troubles…

Juan: Yang, listen, we will get your sister back. You and me, and hopefully end Yuck and get him back to his good self again.

Yang: …okay… what about your girlfriend?

Juan sighed at the thought that he can't stop him from thinking he and Susie are boyfriend and girlfriend, so he just went along with it instead of talking some sense into him that they're not together.

Juan: I wanna get her out Yuck's hands as much as you think, too. I really hope she's okay…

Yang: …I'm sure she is

**[Meanwhile]**

Everything is dark. But then light came out and a silhouette of a person stands right in front of the doorway. He switched the light switch on and there was Yin, lying on the floor, awake. She tries to let her eyes adjust to the lighted room and began to focus on who was standing near her. There, she sees Yuck, but not the one that she knew when she met him. Hi eyes were like a serpent and the color of some demon's eyes. She sees the thirst for revenge and the instinct to wanting to kill though she sat upright and began crawling back towards the wall.

E Yuck: Morning, sweetheart. I see that you're awake to be ready to die and, very soon, your brother as well.

Yin: What are you gonna do to me? And what happened to the real Yuck!

E Yuck: I'm afraid he's not here in the moment. Please leave a message.

He gave a grin as Yin began to be filled with anger and fear from him.

E Yuck: I don't think he'll be coming out. I was caged up like an animal far too long. It's my time to shine. But there won't be any shining once I finish you and your brother. I'll be able to spread darkness and control the minds of many to do my every bidding! And there's nothing you can do about it because, well, you'll be dead.

As he finished that sentence, in got up and swung a fist but Yuck grabbed her arm and was pushed to the wall. She charged at him, but he dodged it and hit Yin in the back with his elbow. She fell to the floor and groaned from the pain.

E Yuck: Do you possibly think you can beat the crap out of me? Do you? I'm much more powerful than you think, Yin.

He levitated Yin and threw her to the walls like a ragdoll. Yin screamed in pain as every part of her body began to feel the hard impact of the concrete walls. Yuck laughed psychotically as he does to Yin. He stopped and dropped Yin midair to the ground. She fell hard to the ground and couldn't move a muscle from her body.

E Yuck: Hehehe. I'll be coming back for you soon. Don't go anywhere. Oh wait, you have nowhere else to go.

He laughed maniacally and left the room as Yin lie on the floor, not able to move from the pain she was given after being thrown everywhere like a toy.

* * *

**End of chapter 9! .w. I'll be sure to add Susie on the next chapter! I PROMISE! D: Since there's a lot of people that likes her o3o COMMENT(S) TIME! :D**

**_AviTaRi/ _I'm glad that you're liking the chapter so far! :D I'll be sure to make more interesting for the next chapters ^^ And yeah, I tend to misspell things, but I have spell check on, so I always catch my mistakes, but someone told me that it sometimes happens. So I think I'm gonna agree with that person because when I write these, there's no mistakes, but when I upload it on here, I see mistakes that I knew that I didn't make. So I don't know :/**

**_Butterfly with the Mask/ _Thank you and glad that you're liking this so far :3 And yes, poor Susie :c**

**_SoulFang/ _Thank you for liking my OC, Susie! ;u; And I guess I did put some creativity into her ^^ Though I didn't know that she was gonna be liked a lot Oo But I won't complain :3 She needs the fans, anyway! |D And what are your OC's like that you think aren't creative or whatever? O3O**

**Thank you everyone! :D I'm liking the comments so far! X3 R&R please and thank you! ;u;  
**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for this week :D Good thing I had some free time to spare. o3o Just to make you all happy |3**

**

* * *

Chapter 10:**

**End of Silence**

Yin was able to sit right back up on the cold floor. She looked around, but her vision was blurred out and wasn't able to identify where she's is right now. A few seconds passed and she was able to walk around and able to see clearly. She was in a confined room made out of steel. She doesn't know if she was still in Susie's home or in a different place, but she keeps thinking in her head, "Why is he doing this to me…? Why am I being tortured this way?" She sat near a corner and began to pray for either Juan or Yang, or both, to save her. Though, she's more concerned about Susie and being controlled by Yuck inner darkness. She began thinking of ways of setting her free from Yuck's so-called spell. She had no ideas this time. She just sat on the floor and waited for her death soon.

Meanwhile, Yuck began to check on Susie is building structures upon structures made out of ice. She kept doing this until Yuck arrived to praise her work.

E Yuck: Very well done, Susan. I knew you would be able to make such marvelous buildings like these. I'm quite impressed.

Susie: Thank you…

E Yuck: You're very welcome. Now continue on.

As he began to walk away, Susie walked to catch up to him and poked his shoulder. He turned around, confused and wondered why she stopped what she was doing.

E Yuck: What is it?

Susie: Why did you pick me?

E Yuck: What do you mean?

Susie: Me, to do your bidding. Making these huge structures for you. Why are you nice to me, but mean to Yin? Am I special?

E Yuck: Hehehe, oh, you're very quite special, darling. Knowing that my good-self is in love with the enemy of ours, there's no chance he'll be able to escape and stop me from taking over this world.

Susie: You didn't answer my question…

E Yuck: Oh, yes, your question. You probably don't know it, or you won't be able to for right now, but if I use you, then someone that is in deep love with you will come running here to try and save you. I could use this to my advantage and ambush him and also Yin's brother, because you know what they say, brother and sister always look out for each other.

Susie: I understand. But what about Yin? Are you in love with her?

E Yuck:**_ I_** am not in love with her. My good-self is. It only makes someone weaker.

Susie: But love is always strong within a person. It might not be strong if they're not together, but it's strong for them to keep hope that one day the two will be together and enjoy life together. Love doesn't make a person weak. It's as strong as can-

E Yuck: Enough of your crap!

He slaps Susie across her cheek and she fell to the ground, holding her cheek where she got slapped. She began to feel tears streaming down and just stayed on the ground looking at Yuck, terrified and afraid to move. Yuck walked away with anger and not wanting to hear such lies coming from her or anyone else. Susie stood up and continued to do her job. Though, a white mist flew out of her body and went somewhere deep in the forest and to two strangers following a trail.

As the mist came closer to them, it turned to be Yang and Juan running to rescues both Yin and Susie and stop Yuck and get him back to normal. Though, they were stopped by the white mist that seemed thicker and was turning into a form of a person.

Yang: What the heck? What is this witch-craft?

Juan: I… really don't know.

The mist formed person turned to Susie, but glowing like she was angel sent from heaven, but without the angle wings and the halo above an angel's head. Juan, shocked and wanting to cry, yelled her name and ran to her to give her a hug, but she ran right through her and fell on the snowy ground. Puzzled, he got up and had a confused expression on his face.

Juan: Susie…?

Susie: Juan, this isn't really me in person. I turned into a spirit which I escaped my body and to tell you what's happening.

Yang: So you're Susie?

Susie: Yes, but in spirit form. Not physically, though.

Juan: So… the real you is still being takened hostage by Yuck?

Susie: Controlled by Yuck. He put some type of spell on me and I'm now forced to do whatever he says, but luckily I can hear what he says, but only within my mind. But I did see what he did to Yin… it was horrible to watch.

Yang: What did he do to her? Tell me! Tell me so I can have a reason to strangle that bastard!

Susie: *sighs* He thrown her to walls, the ceiling, the floor. Like a doll being thrown every which-way… she was hurt so much that I didn't think she noticed me in the room with her, but in spirit.

Yang: …so… is she… okay…?

Susie: She's fine. Injured and probably bruised up, but she's okay.

Yang: Oh, thank god…

Susie: Juan. You missed me, haven't you?

Juan: *blushed a little* Yes… I have…

Susie: …I missed you too. Very much. If you and Yang save me and Yin and get Yuck back to normal, I can tell you a secret of mine, okay?

Juan: *eyes widened* Uh, okay then.

Susie: Good. *smiles*

Juan didn't know what she was talking about, but he smiled a bit just to play along. Susie began to tell both of them of where she and Yin are being held. Then, she began to discuss a plan on how to get them out and get Yuck back to normal. They all agreed and began to run through the forest and towards the "secret" base. Not knowing what will happen, they hope that they'll get there on time before Yuck prepares to kill Yin and take over the world in the process.

* * *

**End of chapter 10 :3 Also, the title of this chapter is from a band's album. RED End of Silence. My favorite band and also their albums are awesome! ;w; And I'm listening to one of their songs right now X3 Anyways, this is the time of what's going on with Susie (Mind controlled, of course) and also with demented Yuck o3o Comments time! 8D**

**_AviTaRi / _Being someone's ragdoll is no fun times. I wasn't a ragdoll for someone so I can't say if it was horrible or not o3o;; Though I think it is... O3O;;;;; I try not to care about the misspellings. I just want to write this and make people happy that I'm making these for them :3 And Susie is in chapter 10, which is probably finished and I'm writing this. -3-**

**_Butterfly with the Mask / _I think you should go for it :3 I'll probably read it, if I have the time to because I never read anything on this site unless I'm REALLY bored and have nothing better to do ^^; But if you're confident enough to make a story based on Yuck's POV, then go for it. You'll probably make mistakes, but it's always better to learn from them and improve to make it better. You write what your heart tells you and I'm sure that it'll be great ;3 And I like doing things that involve romance and drama... but with a twist 3**

**Thank you for the people that commented X3 I really appreciate it! 83 Next chapter will be up next Saturday! :D So be prepared for the next one! IF it's not up on Saturday... then wait for it to be done at 5:00 in the morning |D (My timezone. I don't know what time you are all on o3o) R&R please and thank you! ;3  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**Guess who's back? ME! :D Yeah, sorry that I didn't make a chapter everyone ^^; Though, I have spring break and I was planning on doing _some _chapters since I got some free time :3 And thank you everyone for keeping me more motivated into continuing this ^w^ I really appreciate it :) you are all the best and I'm glad that you're all supporting me into doing this. I love writing poetry and fanfics and this is why I like making things like this. I do have a way of imagination. And with you all just wanting me to continue this is making more happy than I already was :) Thank you very much. But what will I write next after I finish this? I'm still not sure. So far, this story is probably one of the best ones I've ever made in my entire life. My other ones, that are still on here, didn't have that much creativity or a plot to it. So that's why I gave those up, but this. This is by far the best that I've ever made. It's not good nor is it bad, but just average. But if you think that it's the best out of everyone else's, then that's your opinion :) You support your opinion. I'm neutral for this story. But thank you, THANK YOU! For making me continue this! w It really means a lot ^u^**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Welcome To Your Worst Nightmare**

As Yin lie on the ground, not able to move every muscle from her body after being bruised by Yuck, she was starting to feel sleepy. She try to fight it and stay awake, but her eyes closed and soon, she was sound asleep. She began to have a dream. It turns out that she's in her house. She began to walk around the house and called out her brother and master's name. Nobody answered, but just an echo of her voice. When she got outside, a turquoise colored rabbit stood right at the gate of the house. It was Yuck, but why was he there? And how _did_ he get there, with nice clothing included? Yin ran up to him and he suddenly hugged you for reason when you finally got to him. You blushed but also confused as to why he hugged you.

Yin: Yuck? Are you okay?

Yuck: I'm fine. I just wanted to see you, that's all. And I was wondering if you want to go out somewhere with me.

He blushed slightly, but turns his head away to hide it from Yin. Yin smiled and blushed and was excited. She was still confused as to what's going on, but she didn't care. She nodded her head and Yuck smiled with happiness.

Yuck: Great! I was thinking maybe we can go to the movies and after that go to the beach when there's not a lot of people there. What do you think?

Yin: That sounds great, Yuck.

Yin, still smiling, spent the whole day with Yuck. They went to the movies and it seemed to be a scary movie, which Yuck didn't know, but Yuck held Yin close when there was a scary part. After the movies, Yin and Yuck went to the beach and stayed there till the sun was about to set. Yin, sitting by Yuck, stared at the sunset by the horizon. Yuck was also staring at it and was smiling . Yin was surprised to see Yuck this happy. She never seen him so happy. Even with her.

Yin: It's beautiful, isn't it?

Yuck: Yes… like you

Yin blushed a little, but smiled at the comment. Then, before she knew it, she stared at Yuck and Yuck was staring at her. They both kissed and Yuck put his arm around her as he kissed her. They both stopped and stared at each other.

Yin: …I love you, Yuck.

Yuck: I love you too, Yin

Yin smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Yuck held her close and smiled. Then everything went black and Yin was trapped in darkness. She looked around and was confused to what's going on. She heard a maniacal laugh and soon saw Yuck, but not her Yuck that she knew and kissed.

Yuck: Do you think you will ever be with that fool?

Yin: What did you do with him? Give him back to me! Give me the Yuck that_ I_ know and loved!

Yuck: No, my darling. I will not be imprisoned again. This is my chance to rule this pathetic hunk of rock you call "home". If you bring me to the depths of hell, then I'll be taking you and your "love of you life" with me!

Yin: No! NO! I will not let you destroy this world and hurt my friends and I will get Yuck out! The _real_ Yuck! You will be destroyed, you bastard!

Yuck: Hehehe, try me.

He disappeared into dust, which was blown away, and soon, Yin was falling and underneath her was a pit of fire. Then, those words were echoing everywhere, "_If you bring me to the depths of hell, then I'll bring you and your 'love of your life' with me!_" She closed her eyes and soon, she woke up, already full of tears. She sat right up and continued to cry, hoping that this would end and get Yuck back. The real Yuck. The one that she loves the most.

* * *

**... :I I love making romantic stories, but with a little twist 8I And sorry, but I won't be able to answer all of your comments because I accidentally deleted them all ^^;;; Hehehe... smart me -w-;;; But thank you all for keeping me going on this story :) Thank you very much!**

**R&R please! Thank you very much! X3  
**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! :D Sorry that I didn't do this on Saturday or the day after or whatnot. I was quite busy with other stuff and I wasn't able to get to this. But I finally got my lazy ass to do it! This is the last chapter. I'll make the epilogue later in the night :3 Plus, I wanted to finish this so people can stop telling that I should stop writing like this. This is gonna be the last time you'll ever see me writing like this, for the ones that kept pestering me about it. I promise you that this WILL be the last time that I'll write like this! After that, no more script style writing. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Great Rescue**

Juan and Yang kept running towards the secret base that Yuck held Yin and Susie in. Susie, in spirit form was able to float and fly around, so she made there a lot quicker than the two boys. They went up some stairs which were very high up. Both Yang and Juan groaned from frustration once they saw how tall the stairs go and they have to climb up the set of stairs. They were tired as it is after struggling through the deep snow. They climbed up the stairs while Susie's spirit float all the way to the top.

Susie: Come on guys! You're almost there!

Yang: How come… you're able to fly up there?

Juan: While we have to walk… all the way up there on our bare feet?

Susie: I _am_ a spirit. So it kinda makes sense.

Juan: My legs weren't invented to climb up these tall stairs, you know!

Susie didn't help, but giggle from that comment, but she kept an eye on a door that was behind her. Hoping nobody comes out of it and sees them trespassing through the "secret base". Juan and Yang finally made it to the top, which they collapsed to the ground once they reached the top. Susie just put her palm to her face just thinking "You two will be the greatest heroes that ever lived… if you can just climb a set of stairs". Juan and Yang got up after their little break and began sneaking inside the base. When they got in, they saw structure after structure made entirely out of ice. They were amazed and hoping they could think of how they would stop this. Susie floated around trying to see if her own body was anywhere in sight, but she could not find it. She went back with Juan and Yang to tell them what she was gonna do.

Susie: Guys, I'm going to have to go back inside my body.

Juan: Wait! Why?

Susie: Don't worry about me, Juan. When you turn Yuck back to normal, the spell will be broken and I'll turn back to normal. I know that you two can do it. Do it for me, Juan. And Yang, do it for your sister.

Yang I'll try my best.

Susie: Alright then. I better go then. I'll be waiting.

She floated away leaving Juan and Yang standing around the numerous structures that surrounded them. They both decided that they would split up and find the two girls that are being held. Yang would go after Yin while Juan looks for Susie. They both went their separate ways until they have found what they were looking and hoping that they would defeat Yuck and get him back to normal. Yin sat on the floor in her cellar after crying for almost an hour when she had her dream which turned into a nightmare. She kept thinking about Yuck. Wondered if he did like her, but never told her to begin with once he was good. Wondered if the real Yuck wants to escape and wanted the so called "demon" out of his body. She then heard the sounds of foot steps. She stood on the side of the door and was ready to face Yuck if he's wanting to batter her up again. This time, she was prepared. The door opened and came out Yang which was kicked in the back of the head without even realizing, and of course, Yin didn't realize it was her brother until she saw him lying on the ground in pain.

Yin: Yang! OH MY GOD! You're here! Did you came to save me!

Yang: *groans in pain* What do you think…? Ouch…

Yin: Oh… sorry. I wasn't suspecting you to come. Also, how did you open the door?

Yang: I just smashed the lock with my Jam Hammer. What else would I use to break down a padlock?

Yin: Oh. Well why are wee standing around here for? Let's go get Susie and then get Yuck back to normal.

Yang: I rather kick his sorry-

Yin: Yang! Please! He's much stronger than you. There's no way you'll be able to beat him. I couldn't defend myself because he was too strong for me.

Yang That's why I brought Juan and why he's trying to get Susie as well. Though I highly doubt that she'll be any help.

Yin: Susie is still under Yuck's spell. She won't be helping _us_. Unless we try to snap her out of it.

Yang: Anything works. Let's go!

They both ran to where Juan was, which he was carrying Susie from his shoulder who was knocked out cold. He lied her down onto the floor and just looked at her with sadness in his eyes

Yin: Don't worry, Juan. We'll get her back. We promise.

He nodded and the three of them went to find Yuck and face him. Yuck was all the way to the top of the mountain where he was outside, looking out into the distance where there's nothing but a white blanket. He frowned knowing that his prisoner had escaped. It was only a matter of time. He kept hearing a voice. Wanting to get out. Wanting to see someone. Though he ignored it and though about something else. Yin, Yang, and Juan were already behind in there battle stances. He turned around to face them and grinned from there desperation to defeat him.

Yuck: Well. You're here. What's next? Violence? You won't be able to land a hand on me.

Juan ran towards Yuck, which he took his own sword out, and was aiming it towards Yuck, but Yuck moved away and elbowed Juan in the back. He feel to the ground full of snow but he stood back up. He landed a punch on Yuck which brought a punch back to Juan. Yuck did a uppercut on Juan, but Juan was still standing but stumbled back a bit. He kicked and punched till he was already bloody and bruised. Yuck was barely bleeding and bruised which gave him an advantage. Juan couldn't lift his hands up which he fell to his knees and looked up to the flaming amber eyes of Yuck. Yuck just stood there and laughed maniacally.

Yuck: Just as I thought. You couldn't beat me. No matter you do, you couldn't make me bleed more than what you're bleeding . Your own grave will be buried here. Your girl, will be my own slave forever. You love to her made you weak which is why love will never make you stronger.

Juan just stayed there while Yang came from behind and attacked Yuck and along with yin who was using her magic. Both of them landed everything they could but couldn't knock him back. Just scratches and a few bruises. Yin was thrown back inside while Yang was almost thrown out of the mountain which he held on to the edge of it. He couldn't climb back up, but just saw yuck towering over him. Yuck grinned evilly and stepped on Yang's hands which were on the edge of the mountain.

Yuck You three have lost! Just give up now! You're just gonna fail anyway if you keep on trying.

Just then, Juan stood back up and walked quietly behind Yuck. Yang tried not to look suspicious when he was looking at Juan walking toward Yuck. Knowing it would ruin it if Yuck sees Yang looking behind him. Then Yang notice the color of Juan eyes when they met. They were full of fury and hatred. Hungry for revenge. They weren't the same light brown eyes. Nothing but pure blood red eyes. Juan had a lead pipe in his hand and just swung it which it hit yuck in the back of the head. A crunch came from the blow and before Yang could be able to stand back up and see what was going on, Juan was already landing punches after punches on Yuck. Yin went back outside to where she witnessed Juan just pummeling on Yuck. Her eye's widened in shock and before she knew it, it was over. Juan stopped and had tears in his eyes, but he didn't sobbed. He turned back to normal and just looked at both Yin and Yang.

Yang: Are you okay…?

Juan: Yeah… let's get this damn demon out of him.

Yin: Agreed. Let's go back to the dojo. I think I know what could get it out of him.

Yang: Aww… don't tell me!

Yin: Yes… those ridiculously looking pants…

Yang: Aww crap!

Juan: What…?

Yin: Um… you'll find out once you see them. I forgot what they're called, but it takes out the evil out of a person's body.

Juan: I guess I can go with that. I'll go get Susie.

Yin: We'll see you there.

Yin carried Yuck who was unconscious after the number of punches that he received and the blow from the lead pipe. They teleported to the dojo and lied Yuck onto their couch. Yin stayed with Yuck while Yang gets the pants. Yin just stroked Yuck's face very gently. She wanted to cry knowing that Yuck have been through this torture too much. Yang got back with the pants which looked entirely stupid when he was wearing it. He used the magic on it which made a vortex on the veiling and a beam of light shot down onto Yuck which sucked the demon out of him in just one minute. Juan came out from the front door carrying Susie bridal style. Juan looked at Yang and was not sure of what to say about the pants.

Juan: Um…

Yang: Don't ask...

Suddenly, Susie woke up and looked around wondering she was. She saw Juan, who was carrying her, and screamed and hugged him tightly. He smiled and with tears in his eyes. And out of nowhere, Susie kissed him in the lips. Juan, shocked, just let her kissed him which he kissed her back once he was calm. Yuck woke up, and just looked at the ceiling. He didn't say a word till Yin noticed him awake and just hugged him. Yuck didn't know that she was next to him, but he hugged her and smiled.

Yuck: Hi Yin… you missed me?

Yin: I missed you ever so much… I'm glad that you're okay now.

Yuck: Me too…

Of course, Yin kissed Yuck from nowhere, but Yuck kissed her back and trying to hold back the tears. The stopped and just hugged each other. Yang just looked at both Juan and Yin and just shrugged but also jealous. A few days after that whole incident. Yin, Yang, Juan, and Susie were able to continue going to school while Yuck stayed in the dojo. Yin always though about him. She always dreamed about him and this time, happier dreams. Yuck, who has finally found happiness, had the girl who he had loved for over a few years. Juan and Susie who were friends, now became more than just friends. Though, Yin and Yuck were together and nothing can break there love. Nothing can separate the bonds that binds them together.

* * *

**This is the end chapter now guys ;w; I'll be making the epilogue at night since it's Friday :3 Also, THANK YOU! Every one of you that have been reading this, and liked it, I would like to thank each and every one of you for the support you gave this story and the motivation that kept me going on this w Thank you for the comments, thank you for reading this, and thank you for your support ^w^ It really means a lot to me. Even though this isn't that great, but it's also not that bad =3 It's decently good, I can tell you that. So thank you everyone! **

**This will probably the last that you'll be seeing a YYY fanfic from me. I would like to do more of these, but I just don't have anymore ideas involving this fandom ;n; I'll try to think of something, but when will that be, I don't know. Anyways, if you're looking for me in different sites, you can find me on deviantARt at LP1257, YouTube on fob1257, and Tumblr on Exodus 1257 ^^ Thank you everyone! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! u**


End file.
